


How to Piss Off Your Mother-In-Law Before You're Even Married

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [33]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Takeshi's got a wedding almost all ready to go, and only a few weeks away, when he turns eighteen.His dream throws a major curveball at those plans.





	How to Piss Off Your Mother-In-Law Before You're Even Married

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Poly Week Day 6: AUs, subprompt Soulmate AU
> 
> This is not canon for the main 'verse. The original idea came about from Yuri on Stage (the thing with CHIHOKO). While drunk, Seung Gil kissed Takeshi. However, you might want to read [Yuuko's dream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10679598) first, if you haven't already.

Takeshi thought he knew what to expect in his dream. He was marrying her in less than a month, after all. He’d loved her since they were children, and was prepared to stick with her through whatever craziness came, especially in the form of her mother.

Yuuko wasn’t the only one on the ice, though. There was a younger boy, Korean, and it didn’t look like Yuuko could see him. Takeshi got out on the ice and went to Yuuko. “Hi, love. We’ve got a complication.”

Yuuko’s brow wrinkled, but then her eyes widened in understanding. “Just please tell me it’s not Yuuri. Not that I have anything against Yuuri, I’m just going to be incredibly jealous if you two are soulmates and I’m not.”

“It’s not Yuuri. I don’t know him at all. He’s a good skater, though.” Takeshi skated over to the other boy. “Hi. Do you speak English?”

“Some. I understand more than I speak.”

“Good. I’m Nishigori Takeshi, and you can’t see her, but I have another soulmate. Her name is Kirishima Yuuko.”

“That name’s familiar.”

“She’s a skater. She won bronze at Four Continents last month.”

“I don’t pay much attention to the ladies’ skaters.” The boy’s brow furrowed. “Wait. That’s the wedding Phichit keeps talking about. You’re marrying her next month.”

“That’s right.” Small world, Takeshi figured. This kid knew Phichit.

The boy crossed his arms. “So where does that leave me?”

“Where do you want to be? Do you want me to tell you before I get married, or wait until you’ve had your dream? You might have another soulmate, too.” Which would be the kind of thing to know before Takeshi went muddying up his marriage, but if Seung Gil wanted to know...

“Unlikely. I’m kind of surprised I have one.”

“It could happen." The boy still looked skeptical. "What’s your name?”

“Lee Seung Gil. I’m a skater, too. Don’t tell me. I’ll come find you when I’ve had my dream and we can figure this out then. Until then, I’m going to concentrate on skating.”

 

The next morning, Takeshi found Yuuko with her mother, Mari, and Hiroko, arguing over the menu. She caught his eyes and excused herself. “What is it?”

“We’ve got a complication. I have another soulmate.”

Yuuko blinked a couple times. “Tell me it’s not Yuuri. Not that there’s anything wrong with Yuuri, just I’m going to be incredibly jealous if he’s your soulmate and not mine.”

Takeshi chuckled. “You said that in the dream, too. Nope. Not Yuuri. I didn’t know him before last night. He doesn’t want to know until he’s eighteen so he can focus on his skating, so we have some time to figure out what to do about him, but I don’t want to just shut him out. If he has another soulmate too, that’s one thing, but he didn’t think he would.”

“Of course. Can we go tell my mom? Please? I am very much looking forward to hearing what she has to say about this.”

Yuuko’s mom had nothing to say. She just got up and left the room when they told her. Mari thought it was hilarious. Yuuko’s mom got a little better when she realized that Takeshi was still marrying Yuuko, but it was never quite the same after that. Despite his standing up to her and insisting that his opinion was the one that mattered when it came to Yuuko – his opinion, of course, being that Yuuko was a smart woman who could state her own opinions and make her own choices – Takeshi had always been her favorite. She couldn’t quite get her head around her favorite, the Good Boy, having another soulmate.

 

Completely by coincidence, Seung Gil happened to be in Hasetsu for his birthday. Yuuri and Viktor had come to visit, and brought several of their friends. Phichit was Yuuri’s best friend, and he wanted Seung Gil to come so Seung Gil came. Takeshi caught Phichit in a quiet moment. “Is Seung Gil your soulmate?”

“No. I’d have told him if I were. He thinks he doesn’t have one. Why do you ask?”

“I was curious. Do you know when his birthday is?”

“Tomorrow, actually. It’s why he’s kind of isolated himself tonight.” Phichit sighed. “I hope he has a soulmate. A good one. I’m happy with mine, but a part of me wishes I could have been his soulmate too.”

“Do you love him, or is that just a ‘because then I’d know he has a soulmate who cares’?”

“The second one.”

They were interrupted then – Yuuko needed help with the triplets – and Takeshi left lost in thought. Yuuko noticed. Once the girls were settled into bed, she asked about it.

“Seung Gil’s birthday is tomorrow.”

“Oh. Wow. Don’t worry about me and the girls, there’s a million people I can get to help me so that you can have as much time as you need to talk to him and figure this out. And... whatever else you two decide to do.”

“He may want to talk to you.”

“If he does, I’ll be around. Just come get me.”

 

Takeshi went and found Seung Gil early the next morning, getting to him just as he woke up. “You’re here?”

“We’re soulmates. I told Yuuko way back on my birthday…”

“Is that why her mom hates me so much?”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

Seung Gil shrugged. “It’s no big deal. I don’t like her either. I'm happy to avoid her.”

“Anyway, you’re part of the family. However you want this to work. Do you have another soulmate?”

“No. Just you. I assume it’s the same for Yuuko?”

“It is. I won’t leave Yuuko and I can’t leave the girls, but I’m not leaving you out there alone unless you can make me believe that’s really what you want.”

Seung Gil shook his head. “I don’t think I could. I’m a terrible liar.”

Takeshi smiled at that. “What happened in your dream?”

“Basically the first part of this conversation, until I decided that I was just going to have to have the same conversation again so we might as well save it for when you’d remember. Then a lot of sex.”

“Heh. So you haven’t really had much time to think about what you want to do.”

“No. You’re sure Yuuko is okay with this?”

“I’m sure. Do you want to talk to her?”

“Not particularly. I don’t think you’d hurt her like that. Mari would probably kill you.” Yeah, probably. “During the skating season, I should probably focus on that. Come out here for the summer. The Ice Castle won’t be too crowded with me, Viktor, and Yuuri, will it?”

“No, but we do limit the time you can spend on the ice. We do private lessons starting at eleven, open public skating at three, shut down at eight, you’re welcome to come in any time before or after. Yuuri has a key, we’ll give you one, Yuuko and I are pretty much always there if you want one of us to come hang out in case a jump goes wrong and you need help.”

“And… you’re interested, and Yuuko’s okay with it.”

“Yeah. Thanks to having the girls it’s harder to just drop everything and go to competitions, but I’ll try to come to yours when I can. Any time you can get out here, you’re welcome. If you want to get married at some point, we can do that.”

"Maybe when I retire, if I decide to move out here full time. If you want to. You're already married."

"You're just as much my soulmate as Yuuko, there's nothing stopping me from marrying both of you."

"I'm just saying, when that happens don't the people in your position try to marry them both at the same time?"

"Usually, yes, but there's nothing stopping us from doing it separately. I wouldn't even have known about you if Yuuko and I had married when her mom wanted us to."

"True. That's a long time away, though, we can figure it out when I start actually looking at retiring. I've barely even started my career." Seung Gil pulled Takeshi into a kiss. "For now, let's just focus on what we've got here."


End file.
